


pyrrhic.

by blackmagicks (princejellychu)



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Olivia (On My Block) - Freeform, Ruben "Ruby" Martinez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princejellychu/pseuds/blackmagicks
Summary: so, he found it.what now?





	pyrrhic.

He did it.

He really fucking _did_ _it_. With Juanita’s and Abuelita’s support, he finally cracked the mystery surrounding Lil’ Ricky the RollerWorld heist, and two hundred stacks richer for it. But as Jamal sits in the plasticky, hard ass chair in the ICU with numb legs, covered in turf and dirt; waiting to hear _anything--everything--_ about Ruby and Olivia and what happened at her _quince,_ he can’t help but think victory tastes a whole lot like Jasmin’s hot-ass egg salad sandwich, and vomit.


End file.
